Observando de lejos
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos deben ser suprimidos a tal punto que lo único que puedes hacer es mirar desde lejos. KakaSaku.


_**Observando de lejos.**_

 ** _Naruto_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

—Sensei.

Kakashi alzó la mirada de su pequeño libro anaranjado —el cual estaba leyendo por onceava ocasión en ese mes— para toparse con la mirada color jade de su alumna.

—Oi, Sakura—saludó sonriendo, su único ojo visible se enchinó. Sakura se encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante para quedar a la altura de Kakashi, que se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un viejo árbol.

— ¿Qué hace aquí tan solo? —preguntó la de cabello rosa sentándose frente a Kakashi. Él suspiró.

—Creo que me faltaba un momento para perderme por el sendero de la vida—dijo fingiendo fascinación. Sakura echó una risa.

—No es el mejor lugar para disfrutar de su retiro, ¿no cree?

El ninja copia miró a su alumna y le dedicó una sonrisa que, a pesar de ser cubierta por la tela, fue percibida por Sakura. Ella le respondió de la misma forma.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo…—comenzó a decir Kakashi con melancolía cerrando el libro y depositándolo cuidadosamente sobre el suelo. Sakura asintió, su mirada alegre se suavizó transmitiéndole a Kakashi un sentimiento de ternura. A pesar de ser una mujer, una esposa, una madre, Sakura seguía emanando pureza de sus ojos verdes. De pronto, esos orbes color jade se clavaron en los suyos. Kakashi no pudo evitar alzar la mano para tocar el rostro de Sakura después de tantos años…

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de la mano de su sensei, pero este no llegó. Al abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada devastada de Kakashi. Ella estaba consciente del daño que le causaría su visita al peligris, sin embargo no pudo contenerse. Había pasado bastante desde la última vez que pudieron estar completamente a solas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Sarada? —preguntó él intentando cambiar de tema. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Ella se encuentra bien, sí. Desde que Sasuke-kun regresó para quedarse, ella y él se han vuelto bastante unidos, no esperé que ella lo perdonase tan rápido.

Kakashi asintió lentamente, asimilando las palabras de Sakura. Aún tenía una sensación extraña al recordar que Sakura se había casado con Sasuke, y, aunque sonase egoísta e inmaduro de su parte, que Sasuke al fin correspondía a la pelirosa de una forma admirable.

Aquel crío cegado por la venganza se había quedado en el pasado. _Sí que sirvió aquella tunda que le dio Naruto_ , pensó Kakashi reprimiendo una muy amarga risa. Sasuke había cambiado. No se había convertido en el hombre romántico y detallista que casi todas las mujeres deseaban, pero _al menos ya no ha intentado matar a Sakura_ , pensaba el ninja copia a menudo. Nunca le venía mal una pizca de humor negro.

— _Las cosas no se hacen así, Sasuke—_ le había dicho una vez a su alumno, un tiempo después de terminada la Cuarta Guerra— _, no puedes conquistar a una mujer de esa forma, ¿sabes? No a todas les agrada que intentes matarlas o que las hagas entrar en un Genjutsu en el que les atraviesas el pecho con un chidori_ —Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar cierto incidente en su propio pasado, para luego reír con desdén _—, al menos yo no conozco a ninguna mujer que disfrute de ello._

El peligris recordaba perfectamente el gesto de desaprobación de Sasuke y en cierta forma le pareció cómico torturar a su alumno arrepentido. _Después de todo, él esparció mucha mierda por aquí y por allá_ , pensó lavándose las manos. Pero casi se cayó de espaldas al ver a su adorada pelirosa y al renegado azabache tomados de las manos. Y su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando supo, meses más tarde, que estaban comprometidos y con un bebé en camino.

De eso habían pasado ya doce o trece años, no estaba seguro. Y catorce años desde la última vez que pudo estar con ella a solas. A fin de cuentas, aquel último encuentro no había salido nada bien.

— _¡Aléjate de ella! —_ le había gritado un furioso Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Acababa de llegar de su «viaje de redención», encontrándose con Kakashi y con Sakura abrazados. No era una situación comprometedora, pero los celos de Sasuke se habían hecho presentes de una forma abrumadora. Lo cierto era que el abrazo que unía a Hatake y a Haruno, no era más que el producto del llanto de esta última al regresar del velorio de su padre. Y sí, Sasuke se había arrepentido bastante de armar tremenda escena luego de _largarse durante meses, dejándola sola, lidiando con todo el dolor y el trauma post-guerra, para regresar reclamando explicaciones como si en verdad tuviese el derecho_ , según las propias palabras de Kakashi en una de las incontables torturas psicológicas que le hacía al Uchiha cuando este iba a reportar a la torre Hokage luego de terminar una misión. Aquellos constantes acosos de parte del Sexto hicieron que Sasuke le agarrase una especie de rencor que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. El Uchiha era bastante sensato y sabía que no era bueno seguirle el juego a Kakashi.

En fin, aquel incómodo y poco agradable día, hacía diez años, Sasuke se había llevado a Sakura de la torre del Hokage no sin antes escupirle —metafóricamente— a su sensei que era un « _aprovechado_ ». A Kakashi le daba gracia y a la vez le molestaba el afán de Sasuke de culparlo de todo a él. A fin de cuentas, no había sido sólo él quien tenía la culpa. La responsabilidad caía también sobre los hombros de Sakura, pero el Uchiha estaba reacio a aceptarlo, pues para él, Sakura seguía siendo una chiquilla inocente —y el ninja copia no culpaba al joven de esto.

A partir de ese momento, Kakashi y Sakura no habían vuelto a verse a solas, no porque Kakashi tuviese miedo, no porque Sakura no quisiera, sino porque ambos sabían que estaba mal. No obstante de su matrimonio y de su hija, Sakura, por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacarse del corazón a Kakashi. Eso no significaba que no amase a su esposo, pero cuando el amor se presenta en el corazón de una mujer con la misma intensidad que el amor del Sexto se presentó en el suyo, no se irá nunca. Sólo se aprende a vivir con ese sentimiento estancado.


End file.
